User talk:LouveniaSong
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LouveniaSong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rachim (Talk) 00:30, February 16, 2011 We need the Pairing pages and the Cast pages updated. Also we need the episode guide from the wikipedia. Also if we are missing any info on pages pleas put info on those pages . Thank you.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem and if you need any help contact me or NeneG.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) We need some more infro on the Mickra page and Micber page if you want to do those pages.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) sounds good to me we can add to your page bcause it already has an image i'll just copy everything i typed and then get rid of that page Agent45 Fredrick Mercer Try Doing it the long way by clicking recent pictures and add it first there or I'll see whats the matter. What type of file is it?Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 02:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I had Problems uploading too. Try uploading the file. The really long way. There's a page where you can upload any type of files. Jpg Should work. Sometimes the photo name can prevent it from being added too.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 02:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You are user of the wekk CONGRATS!!!!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 21:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re: Varah I'll Go Check!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 15:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE: Badges Confusion I really don't know why it does that. I've tried to figure it out myself because I want them to count because I mostly edit Minor Pairings. I'll see if I can try to fix it. I may talk to the other admins if we can put all pairings under pairings and then make a new category called Major Pairings. I may go ahead and do that so that way all pairings will count. However, if I can fix it and not have to do that, I won't make that category. InsaneBlueberry 02:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) The badges should hopefully work now. And as for Ms. Robinson, I really have no idea. I think it may have been mentioned but I don't know when or what it would be. InsaneBlueberry 03:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay It's alright. I'll just undo your edit and it should put everything back. Don't worry. ;-D InsaneBlueberry 01:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to add some more pictures later. Also You dont have to do the full summary. I could do those. Because they are really hard.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 14:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Can u do it sorry my laptop is broken and I can't make any edits with this lame iPod touch.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 02:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) i have to use my moms laptop.... DX Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 13:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Also we need a Mick/Fabian friendship page. Mickbian(Mick/Fabian) and Mamber(mara/Amber) or Ambara. I wont b on today gotta go to an operationRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 13:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You might have to go to the source code and do it that way.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) When you edit there is someting that says controls click on source and you can see the source of the page where u can edit. Look at a page with a gallery and use that source.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sidebar Ok. I'll fix it :-) Thanks for telling me!!!! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) HoA Wikia misses you!!!